The August 15th Movement
The August 15th Movement was a group of terrorists led by a Serbian man named Ivanic Loyvek and his right-hand man Karadan Maldic. Terrorist Organization Crimes They became associated when they took over an airplane paired inside the Limassol airport on the Greek island of Cyprus. There, they demanding $50,000,000 from the US State Department in one hour or everyone on that airplane would die. After having demands met, Loyvek and Maldic start releasing the women and children, with the men to go last. But as soon as a front passenger door was opened, a local police team gunning for the terrorists opened fire. The flight attendants frantically opened the rest of the airplane's doors and start getting passengers out, but the terrorists start killing passengers, leading to an explosion. Maria, Joanne and Julia Elgin were some of the civilians who got out of the airplane in time, and then, the man of the family, Jack, holding Andrew, got out only to watch Maria, Joanne, and Julia get shot to death by the terrorists in front of his eyes. Jack tried to hide Andrew's face so he couldn't see the madness in front of them. Maria and Joanne were killed instantly while Julia burnt to death while crying for help. In all, a total of 15 passengers die, and the terrorists Loyvek and Maldic escaped, all with the $50,000,000. Jack felt that the hijacking would never have ended that way if the police team had waited until after the passengers were released from the airplane before getting trigger happy. Groups Demise Jack later reluctantly teamed up with FBI Agent Jules Bernard to bring the killers to justice after jack has secretly been committing a few hits late in the evenings and had successfully killed four of the members. After tracking down more clues, Bernard and Jack were attacked by Maldic and a few other surviving members on a public train. After those terrorists killed a few innocent passengers, Jules managed to shoot down and kill two of the remaining cell members and wounded Maldic who wounded him in return. Jack, slow to realize that he was entering a firefight once again, managed to shoot and kill another terrorist member and then fatally wound Maldic. Jules and Jack, survivors of the gunfire then discuss what will happen next. In the end, it's revealed that CIA Agent Henry Davidson, an agent assigned to the London branch, was one of the conspirators behind the hijacking as well and that is revealed why he kept sending Jack away every time Jack pleaded with the agency to do something. As Henry ambushes Jack and a van transporter behind in the car, he forces the driver to drive off in a closed off tunnel. Jack, ceasing the opportunity, nods to the driver to get ready to jump out and as the two of them both jump out, Jack sets off a grenade, that Bernard gave him from the previous gunfight, blowing up Davidson in the car. Jack and the driver look up, surprised to have made it through all this madness. Jack later returned to his remaining family life. Category:The Fourth Angel characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Villains Category:Browse Category:List Category:Groups Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Book characters